Hikari to Yami
by pain17ification
Summary: In the main timeline of Naruto's life, he never met his inner darkness until he was almost a man. What if his darkness formed sooner, given the right circumstances? And what if his darkness sought, not to conquer light, but to protect it; to shield it from being hurt or deceived anymore? Through it all, would it be so surprising for the Darkness to love the Light? Naru/FemYamiNaru
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Darkness

**Greetings to you all, my wonderful Readers.**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of this** _ **Naruto**_ **FanFiction. In case you didn't see in the story description, this is going to be a Naruto/Naruko story; but with the little** _ **pain17ification**_ **flair that I enjoy adding.**

 **If this bothers you, then you don't need to read. You won't hurt my feelings, you won't upset me, and I won't think poorly of you. It's all a matter of opinion and preference.**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to the series** _ **Naruto**_ **are not mine. This story is a nonprofit piece of creative literature meant solely for entertainment.**

* * *

 _Hikari to Yami_

 _Chapter 1: The Birth of Darkness_

* * *

Red eyes stared apathetically at the image reflected in the water before them. The image portrayed was of a blonde boy with bright blue eyes happily hugging his injured instructor, wearing the man's headband on his forehead.

Those crimson orbs rolled in annoyance at how the boy had gone from scared and tearful to joyful and bright in a matter of moments. Just minutes ago, the child had been informed of the beast he carried within himself; the same beast who possessed these red eyes.

 _ **"** **It's almost like he forgot about my reveal,"**_ the beast mused, unconcerned about the situation.

 _"The Kyohi most likely doesn't want to think about it right now,"_ a voice that sounded both male and female spoke.(1)

 _ **"** **Not like I care about what he feels about the situation. It's not like he was my first container, anyway."**_

 _"True."_

 _ **"** **Why are you here? Usually, you're deeper within his subconscious…"**_

 _"His anger called me,"_ the voice answered simply. _"He keeps pushing me further and further down, but he unconsciously brought me back out when Mizuki told him about you."_

 _ **"** **Hmmm… How long do you believe you'll stick around?"**_ The Bijuu turned to see a flickering shadow with dull red eyes watching the reflecting water. _**"I rather enjoy our discussions, after all."**_

 _"It depends on him,"_ the shadow explained. _"If he stays angry or upset, I'll be around. But, if he slips back into his denial…then I'll be sent back."_

 _ **"What a p** **ity. Knowing how he's dealt with everything over the years, I won't be surprised if you leave again."**_

 _"You know that this bothers me too, Kyuubi,"_ the shadow commented, frustration leaking out of their dual-toned voice. _"I hate being sent into the deep recesses of his mind; but I don't have any power to stop it."_

 _ **"** **Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens…"**_

 _"Yes,"_ the voice sighed out, frustration giving way to melancholy. _"Yes, we will…"_

And wait they did, watching as the whiskered blonde was escorted to the Hokage and had a talk with the man about his status as a Jinchūriki. Throughout the talk, the Kyuubi saw the formless shadow grow more and more agitated; the wisps twitching sporadically in its growing ire.

 _"Unbelievable,"_ the shadow said in anger. _"A few sweet words from that lying old bastard, and Kyohi instantly trusts him again?!"_

 _ **"** **Your earlier title for the boy certainly is fitting,"**_ the Kyuubi mused with a chuckle. _**"He's in denial about anything being wrong; even when the biggest liar in his life is forced to reveal he WAS lying."**_

 _"I swear, Kyohi, you are an overly trusting fool who would forgive someone who was about to kill you."_ The shadow moved closer to the reflecting water, red eyes narrowed angrily. _"Where's your rage; your justification?! Why do you choose to forgive and forget when he could be keeping MORE hidden from you?!"_ The lower part of the shadow formed into legs with bare feet, stomping furiously at the image before them. _"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF, DAMMIT!"_

* * *

As Naruto listened to the Hokage tell him how only the younger generation of the village was left unaware of him holding the Kyuubi, he felt a small spike of pain in his head. He only showed that it hurt by wincing slightly, but he was unaware that one of his eyes had flashed red for a brief instant.

He may have been unaware of it, but the Hokage saw it and was concerned that the fox was trying to influence the young man. "I'd like you to also speak with Inoichi Yamanaka about this."

"Ino's dad?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Why?"

"You went through a rather difficult experience tonight, Naruto. I just want to know if it affected you more than you yourself realize," the man explained, hiding his real worry.

"Oh…" He looked down at that, remembering how he almost lost a teacher and someone who treated him better than most. "I'll go talk to him, old man."

"Good. I'll have you meet him tomorrow after lunch. So, come here around then."

Nodding once, the blonde got out of his seat and left the office; his mind awhirl with the revelation he had experienced.

* * *

 _ **"** **You reached him,"**_ the fox noted, genuinely impressed. _**"You're becoming more solid, as well."**_

The shadow turned their red eyes to their lower body, seeing the vague legs that had been formed. They walked around the reflecting water to test their new limbs, curling their toes against the water when they stopped walking.

 _"So, I am… I suppose I DO have some power in this place."_

 _ **"** **Not much, though. Perhaps you need to keep trying; treating this slight influence like a muscle."**_

 _"You mean train it to increase my power?"_

 _ **"** **Exactly. You don't want the boy to remain a fool, and I find you more enjoyable company than he will become. Perhaps you will gain a true form at the end of it all."**_

The shadow with legs stood in place, a low hum of thought coming from them. _"Yes… That sounds like the best option for this. If we don't intervene, who knows what Kyohi will do…"_ Their red eyes met the crimson orbs of the Kyuubi. _"I'd like to request your help in this."_

 _ **"** **And what will you give me if we succeed?"**_

 _"I'll think of something. Right now, I need to focus on getting him to stop suppressing what he truly feels."_

 _ **"** **…** **I expect compensation at the end of this. I'm only helping you because there's nothing better to do in this seal."**_

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

The next afternoon, Naruto was seen laying on a comfortable chaise longue with Inoichi standing close to the boy's head. The man's hands were resting against his temples, chakra exuding from them so that he held a better connection with the Uzumaki's subconscious.

"Just relax," the man informed Naruto. "I'm going to enter your mind now, and it will feel odd; which is normal."

"Right," the younger blonde replied, easing himself into a more relaxed position and letting his thoughts calm.

When the Yamanaka Clan Head opened his eyes, he saw himself standing at a four-way intersection of what looked like a boiler room basement. Water reached up to his upper ankles while pipes carrying blue and red energy were seen attached to the "ceiling" overhead; the red ones dripping into the water he stood in.

He took a moment to locate where the boy kept his memories, having done this procedure enough times to know how latent memories felt. When he got a lock on them, he began walking down one of the intersections; unaware of a certain shadow stepping out of the intersection opposite the one he took.

The shadow followed the man, their legs silent as death compared to the sloshing water the man created with every step. While they would've removed him from Naruto's mind, they lacked upper limbs to grab him with. So, they settled on following the Yamanaka as he entered the space where Naruto's memories were kept.

The space looked to be endless, pitch black save for the doors that floated around aimlessly. Some doors were made of damaged wood, some were average looking, and some looked ornate; like one found inside a high-society home. The ornate doors were unlocked, the average doors held common turn locks, and the damaged ones were chained closed with a thick padlock holding them shut.

"This looks normal," the man mused to himself, used to seeing how stored memories looked to outsiders. "He has more locked memories than I consider healthy; but I can't really blame him for it."

 _"And you shouldn't,"_ he heard a strange voice state, making him turn and lock his blue-green eyes with dull red ones. _"I know you… You're the man who walked around with that Yamanaka girl and runs the flower shop."_

"You have me at a disadvantage here."

 _"It will stay that way, also,"_ assured the shadow. _"Why are you here, Trespasser?"_

"I'm here to determine Naruto's mental state. Lord Hokage was concerned that him finding out about the Kyuubi would cause some mental stress."

 _"Yes, I suppose the Lord of Liars would feel that way about the boy."_

"Lord of Liars…?" pressed the man.

 _"Don't think you can just have me tell you everything, Trespasser. I don't know you other than passing glances from Naruto; so, I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone in your village except for a select few."_

The man felt the rage from the shadow like a toxic miasma, making his skin crawl. "Why do you feel this way?"

 _"I don't need to answer you,"_ the shadow answered defiantly, their red eyes glowing for a moment before thin arms were shaped together from the midsection of its wispy form. Raising the right arm, they pointed their opened hand at the man and locked him in place. Seeing him struggle to move his body made their eyes narrow dangerously. _"You are not welcome here… NO ONE IS WELCOME HERE! NOT IN THIS PLACE!"_

They clenched their hand, and the man felt his mental projection get crushed by an unseen force, shattering him into dust that dissolved in the water below.

 _"Not where Kyohi is most vulnerable…"_ the shadow finished, their voice carrying a deceptive calm that belied their cold fury.

* * *

Inoichi jerked back in surprise, clutching his head with a groan as he fell to a knee.

"What happened?" the Hokage asked immediately, concerned for one of his ninja.

"Ugh… Uzumaki," the Yamanaka groaned as he tried to stave off the splitting headache that was quickly growing stronger. "He has…some sort of defense…against mental intrusions."

"A defense? What did it look like?" pressed the older ninja.

"It was…some sort of shadow…" Inoichi's vision began to swim, the headache growing into the starting phases of a migraine. "It had…red eyes…"

That was all he was able to say before he was forced to lie down, the migraine becoming too much for him. Sarutobi cursed under his breath before he had two of his ANBU take the man to the hospital. The remaining two ANBU waited for their orders, hidden like they had trained their lives to do.

"Cat," the man began, making the female ANBU appear in a crouch, "I want you to keep an eye on Naruto. With what's happened, I can't help but think the Kyuubi is responsible."

"Sir, not that I don't trust your judgement, but wouldn't Tenzo be better suited for this?" she questioned.

"Normally, yes. But he's on another assignment and won't return for a few weeks at the very least. Besides, Naruto's seen you before; so, it'd be better to have someone he's familiar with watching over him."

"Understood," she replied, turning to the unconscious boy. "I'll take him home and explain what happened when he wakes."

"No," the man immediately halted, making her turn to him once more. "I don't want to worry him about the Kyuubi any further. Just tell him that he's fine, and that Inoichi used too much chakra to help him. He'll connect his own dots."

 _'But…they'd be the wrong dots,'_ Cat thought to herself, concern growing for the blonde Uzumaki. Still, she said nothing and only nodded to her leader. Placing her hand on the boy, both disappeared in a flurry of leaves, arriving in his apartment with Naruto landing on his couch. "Ugh… I forgot how badly he lived…"

Her masked eyes looked around his apartment, feeling a stab of pity for the resting Jinchūriki. Truly, Yugao didn't feel Naruto deserved any of the treatment he had suffered in the village. He was keeping the Leaf and its people safe everyday just by staying alive; something that should've been stressed to the masses when his status was revealed many years ago.

With a sigh, she decided to clean up the place; if nothing else than to repay him for the service he continuously did for the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

 _ **"** **It seems that enraged stress gives you clearer form,"**_ the Kyuubi mused. _**"You're only missing a midsection and head, now."**_

 _"Yes, I suppose so… But what will give me the final triggers that will solidify me?"_ the shadow asked, concern in their dual-toned voice.

 _ **"** **Hmm… Perhaps I could assist with that."**_

 _"Why?"_ There was now suspicion in their voice.

 _ **"** ** _I_ 've told you already; multiple times. I prefer your company, and there's nothing better to do. Besides, what I plan to tell you should definitely be enough."**_

 _"Oh? What makes you so sure, Kyuubi?"_

Blackened lips curled back into a cruel, fanged grin as the fox's crimson eyes gleamed behind its prison bars. _**"The identity of the boy's parents…and how they died the night he was born."**_

The dull red eyes of the shadow widened at that, prompting the Bijuu to reveal the hidden truth.

* * *

Yugao nodded to herself as her clones finished cleaning up the apartment. It was still in poor shape; but that was mainly because of where it resided in the village. Naruto's neighborhood didn't get much financial help from the higher-ups; another thing they controlled with their disgusting greed.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard mumbles from the teen, and she turned to see him shifting in his sleep. His eyes were clenched tight, and his arms gripped the couch like a lifeline. The mumbles themselves were unintelligible to her, so she couldn't tell what kind of nightmare he was having.

She almost reached out to rouse him, hoping to save him from the dream; but, he became deathly still as her fingers were inches from him. From his clenched eyes, she saw two tears roll down and heard him give out a whimper that made her heart stop.

Because from that whimper, she heard him say, "Dad… Mom…"

* * *

Within the seal, the Kyuubi had its eyes narrowed as its chakra was siphoned into the shadow. The shadow itself was gripping where its formless head was meant to be, the wisps of its body thrashing recklessly as their dual-toned voice screamed in anguish and rage.

The truth had been revealed. The shadow that resided in Naruto's mind was now aware that the Fourth Hokage and the only Uzumaki in the Hidden Leaf were his parents. It was also made aware of Kushina holding the Kyuubi before Naruto, and how a masked man had been the main cause of her death.

But the real kicker to the shadow was how Naruto's father was the one who sealed the Kyuubi into him, and how the fox itself was the one who dealt the finishing blow to both of the boy's parents.

The thrashing wisps gathered the siphoning Bijuu chakra, pulling it in and making the shadow pulse with deep thrums that sounded like heavy drumbeats. The wisps then swirled around the shadow, obscuring its form from the fox for a few moments before their new form was revealed.

Their skin was white as death, but flawless in complexion. Their limbs were lithe and limber, and their figure capable of making hourglasses envious. On their naval was the same seal Naruto held, but in a reverse rotation and crimson red in color. Their cheeks held whisker markings like the boy's, but they looked rougher than his natural ones. Eyes as bloody as rubies stared at the fox while their equally red hair spilled down their bare back, fraying viciously at the ends while two thick strands of it rested on their shoulders and covered their nipples.

Those ruby orbs stared into the crimson ones of the beast for what seemed like eternity before the new form took a breath. Following their exhale, they spoke in a voice that was deathly calm, and deceivingly soft.

 _"I live…"_

* * *

 **1~ Kyohi means "Denial". It is how Dark Naruko sees Naruto and how he lives his life; denying how things aren't "as bad" as they really are**

 **A short opening chapter, but this will give you guys an idea of the twist I plan to do for this Naruto/Naruko story. The title also explains things.**

 _ **Hikari to Yami/Light and Darkness**_

 **Naruto is the Hikari (Light) while Naruko will be the Yami (Darkness). Yami will also be her name in future chapters; since calling her Naruko will just be confusing (in my opinion, anyway).**

 **So, Yami now knows the truth of Naruto's parentage, and how they died. She also is VERY protective of Naruto's emotional integrity; as seen by her vicious removal of Inoichi's astral projection into Naruto's mind.**

 **What else will Yami do to protect Naruto? And what will be the catalyst that gives her form outside of his subconscious?**

 **Hmmm… Perhaps a certain beast will be of further use?**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **~pain17ification~**_


	2. Chapter 2: When Light meets the Darkness

**What's up? Here comes chapter two!**

 **For future reference, Yami (female Dark Naruto) looks like Mio Naruse from** _ **Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha**_ **. Some people asked for better detail, and Mio-chan was my source of inspiration for Yami-chan. So, just imagine Mio-chan with whisker markings and the _Eight-Trigrams Seal_ in a reverse rotation! **_***grinning***_

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to any of the series used in this FanFiction** **are not mine. This story is a nonprofit piece of creative literature meant solely for entertainment.**

* * *

 _Hikari to Yami_

 _Chapter 2: When Light meets the Darkness_

* * *

Kyuubi stared down at the naked young woman that had been born from his container's darkness and his own chakra. In essence, she had become an entirely separate entity that now lived within the seal; just as he did.

It was…bizarre. But incredibly interesting.

 _ **"** **How do you feel?"**_

She looked to her pale skin, turning and twisting so that she could get a better look and feel for her new body. After a few minutes of doing so, she turned back to the fox with an oddly calm face. _"I feel…liberated,"_ she said softly before a hand raised over her throat, her eyes slightly wider in surprise. _"I really am a woman… But, Kyohi is male; how could I be female?"_

 _ **"** ** _I_ don't know, but I have a guess…"**_

 _"Please,"_ she waved an arm, _"share it."_

 _ **"** **You refer to the boy as a**_ **Light** _ **while you were born from his**_ **Darkness** _ **. Your seal is in an opposing direction than his. You're not as ignorant or naïve as he is. Those three aspects alone are opposite to one another; so, it would make sense for you – his OPPOSITE – to be the reverse gender."**_

 _"…That makes sense…strangely,"_ she relented. _"His Darkness… Yami…"_

 _ **"** **Hmm?"**_

 _"A name for myself… He is my Hikari… I am his Yami… I refuse to share his name when we're so different."_

 _ **"** ** _J_ ust because you're different doesn't mean you'll stop looking after him though, does it?"**_

She shook her head slowly. _"No… If I don't step in, he'll get him, you, and me killed because of his ignorance."_ She turned to the reflecting pool, her eyes narrowed. _"I need to reach him again…"_

* * *

Waking up from his rest, Naruto looked around his apartment in confusion. "How did I-?"

"I brought you here," a familiar voice answered, making him turn to see a familiar ANBU, setting a simple meal on the table for him.

"Cat!" he greeted with a smile, getting up to move over to her and wrap his arms around her waist. "I've missed you!"

She smiled softly behind her mask. During some of the nights she was assigned to watch him, she would reveal herself so that he wouldn't be so lonely. The way he hung on everything she said – no matter what it was – was both endearing and sad for her.

He was so starved for attention that he didn't mind being silent when someone talked to him. It was like he was killing his own voice, as if speaking would send his companion away.

She wrapped one arm around him while her other placed its hand on his head, ruffling his hair gently. "I missed you too, Naruto-kun," she returned, speaking sincerely. She really did miss their talks, but his schooling and her duties cut into their time together. "I heard you helped Iruka stop Mizuki. Good work."

He backed away and rubbed his head bashfully. "I-It was no big deal…"

 _'And again, what this village has done to you presents itself,'_ she mused sadly. So unused to attention or even a simple compliment, he would get so bashful and abnormally shy when someone gave him praise. _'It's almost like you only expect insults or nothing at all…'_

"So, are you going to eat with me? You cooked, and I can share."

"I need to get back to Lord Hokage, now that you've woken up," she confessed.

"Oh…" He looked down at that.

"But, I'll be sure to visit you next time I'm off duty; promise."

The way he lit up showed that her words were just what he needed to hear. "Looking forward to it!"

She reached over and ruffled his hair again before pulling him in for another hug, catching him by surprise. "Take care of yourself, Naruto-kun. You're a ninja of the village now. You have a responsibility."

"I will," he promised as he hugged her back before watching her leave in a swirl of leaves.

Once she was gone, Naruto sat down and enjoyed the meal she had made. It was some mild curry over some steamed rice; something Cat was _really_ good at cooking. Once he finished and washed the dishes used, he went to his bathroom to clean himself up before bed.

After a shower, he moved over to the mirror so that he could dry his face. however, when he lowered the towel, he recoiled away with a cry of shock.

Staring at him in the mirror was a redheaded girl that he had never seen before. She had intimidating reddish-pink eyes – which was weird since she looked really pretty – and the markings on her cheeks matched his own. "W-What the…?"

 _"About time,"_ he heard her speak, but the voice echoed inside his head. _"There are things we need to discuss, Hikari…"_

"Hikari…?" he repeated. "That's not my-"

 _"I_ know _what your name is. I choose to call you Hikari, though."_

"But…why?" he asked before blushing at talking to a girl while standing around naked. "Uh… Can you hold on a sec?"

 _"It's not like your showing anything I haven't seen before…"_

"…Have you been SPYING on me?!" he asked in comical fear.

He saw her palm her face, pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh. _"I will explain everything when we speak… But if it really bothers you, get dressed so we CAN talk."_

"R-Right," he agreed awkwardly, quickly getting dressed. "So, uh…do I need to stay here to talk…or am I going crazy?"

 _"What makes you think you're going crazy?"_

"Well, I'm talking to someone I've never seen before…"

She just stared.

"…in my bathroom…"

No change.

"…through my mirror…"

Still staring.

"…with her voice in my head," he finished awkwardly, a sweatdrop forming behind his head.

 _ **"** **He has a point,"**_ an amused voice spoke up in his head, making Naruto flinch and look around in surprise. _**"You won't find me in your apartment, brat. I'm in your head like Yami, here."**_

"Yami? Is that her-?"

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Yami yelled, using the link that had been formed to drag Naruto's consciousness into the seal.

When his astral image was formed, he stumbled forward before righting himself. Holding a hand to his head, he stood up fully before freezing in shock at the sight of bars…or more specifically, who was _behind_ those bars.

"K-Kyuubi…" he whispered.

 _ **"** **Yes, I am. And you're a pathetic runt who is so untrue to himself that he just MIGHT be crazy."**_

"The hell are you going on about, fox?"

 _"What he means,"_ Yami spoke up, making him turn to her, _"is that my existence is PRIMARILY because you keep lying to yourself; hiding how you truly feel."_

"…Can you PLEASE put some clothes on?" he asked awkwardly, his face burning red at seeing a cute, naked girl.

Rolling her eyes, Yami had the shadows around them form around her, taking the shape of a dark robe with a red spiral over the heart. _"Satisfied?"_ she asked in annoyance.

"Yes. Now, what do you mean?"

 _"Think about it, Hikari. How do you really feel about the Hidden Leaf Village?"_

"It's my home-" he started to say before he flinched at the heated glare she gave him.

 _"Speak honestly, Hikari. I'm not in the mood for your childish thoughts."_

"Childish?! It's the truth!"

 _"No, it's what you WANT to be true,"_ she fired back. _"I know how you truly feel,"_ she continued, walking towards him before her body ghosted through him, like a phantom, _"because it is how I feel."_

He gulped at her actions, turning around to face both her and the Kyuubi. "So, if you know me…how do I really feel?"

 _"Simple; you hate this place, AND the villagers."_

"That's not- GAH!" He was cut off by a rough kick to his chest that sent him tumbling back.

 _"I warned you; I'm not in the mood for childish thoughts. I'm tired of being stuck in your shadowed thoughts, forced to watch as you consistently let those damnable villagers walk all over you. AND FOR WHAT?!"_

He crawled away as red-black aura started leaking from her body.

 _"For the naïve hope that they'll possibly change?! Say that they do; what makes you think they'll forget about how they once treated you? Deep down, they will still hate you for something you had no control over!"_

"That's not true! The Old Man said I can change them!"

A chilling laugh echoed from her; hysterical in nature. _"Ah, yes! The Lord of Liars! I haven't even gotten to that old bastard and the lies he's weaved around your weak mind."_

"Don't you dare badmouth the Hokage! He's been there for me-"

 _"Because he can't allow his_ precious weapon _to even consider leaving the village."_

"W-What?" Naruto choked out, eyes wide.

 _"That man… That bastard…has lied to you about EVERYTHING important that is connected to you. You asked him COUNTLESS TIMES why the villagers hated you. Tell me: what did he answer with?"_

He couldn't say it, looking down helplessly.

 _"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"_ she roared.

"HE SAID HE DIDN'T KNOW!" Naruto cried back, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 _"Yes, that's exactly what he said,"_ she confirmed, walking over to him once more as her menacing aura died down. _"And on the night when you found out about the Kyuubi behind me, he finally came clean. Who knows how long he would've kept that secret? He could've taken it to his grave."_

Naruto silently cried as the truth was thrust into his face. He wanted to defend the Old Man; but, everything Yami had said was true, and he knew it.

 _"…He also lied about not knowing your parents,"_ Yami spoke again, putting the starting touches on the finishing blow.

His head shot up at that, locking his tearful blue eyes with her stoic pink ones. "N-No… He wouldn't…!"

 _"Oh, but he would."_ Her face turned into a sneer as she walked around and mocked, _"And it was all done in order to_ keep you safe _. After all, if you knew who they were, you'd suddenly be targeted by their enemies! As if YOU finding out was the same as letting the WHOLE FUCKING WORLD know!"_

He cringed as she yelled out certain words, letting her – Or was it really _his_? – rage surface. "…Who were they?"

Yami turned back to him, studying the desperate expression he had. _"…I won't lie to you, Hikari; not like the bastard. I want to tell you, but I worry about you falling back to your current ways; your childishness."_

He wiped his eyes and got to his feet, still looking desperate. "What do you want me to do…?"

 _"For starters, quit being such a naïve child. I know you know what goes on around you, and that you choose to ignore it under false hope. That stops now; understand?"_

He flinched at the harsh look she gave him at the end. "…I'll try…"

 _"That's what I expected to hear, honestly. I know it'll be hard for you to accept reality, but I'll keep forcing you to open your eyes; to quit dreaming of impossible outcomes."_

"What else?" he pressed.

 _"You and I will be working together to fix your shortcomings as a ninja. Your skills reflect onto me; so, what you struggle with, I do as well."_

"That makes sense… You're the feelings I always pushed down and denied, right?"

She smirked at that. _"Finally acknowledging me, eh?"_

"You want me to stop acting like a _child_ … I better start now if I want to know who my parents are."

 _"It's not just to know that,"_ she shot down. _"It's also to keep you, me, and the fox alive."_

"The fox? Why should I do anything for-?"

 _"The fox has helped us more times than you can count. You think your healing, or the fact that you can go so long without eating is natural? No, the Kyuubi is what has helped you stay alive and not keel over in the middle of the street. Besides, I owe him."_

He backed down at that, nodding reluctantly. "Fine…"

 _"Lastly…I want you word on something extra."_

"Extra?" he repeated, noting how the Kyuubi chuckled. "What's so funny, fox?"

 _ **"** **Just listen, whelp, and you'll see,"**_ the Bijuu replied. He would've spoke up earlier on, but there was no need to. Yami had said exactly what needed to be said, and it was successful so far.

He turned back to Yami and pressed, "What promise do you want me to keep?"

 _"I want a body of my own,"_ she answered, her gaze and tone totally serious.

"A body…? You mean-?"

 _"Yes; I only have a body within the seal. However, I have much more liberties than the Kyuubi,"_ she ignored the Bijuu's grumble, _"so, it won't be nearly as risky to get me out than it would the fox."_

"How do I find you a body?" he asked, scratching his head.

 _"Hell, if I know. But as I said earlier; I will be working with you. That means that I will see and hear what is happening around you. I will also be able to influence you."_

"What do you mean?"

 _ **"** **She means that she will be able to possess your body, or even one of those chakra clones."**_

A cold bead of sweat rolled down his neck. "…Oh."

 _"Anyway, we'll figure out a way together. If you can give me your word that you will accept those conditions, then I will tell you who our parents are."_

"Our parents?" he repeated.

 _"I'm your Darkness, baka,"_ she repeated dryly. _"That means, in a sense, I am YOU."_

He blushed in embarrassment at the reminder. "Oh, yeah…" He coughed to regain his composure before nodding firmly. "Alright, I promise to work on those conditions. I'll try to stop being childish, I'll work on my weaknesses, and I'll try to find you a body."

 _"Good,"_ she replied. _"Just know, if I get the sense that you will go back on your word,"_ he suddenly felt her hand around his throat, lifting him up into the air and slamming him against the wall, _"I will erase your existence and take over this body. We're two halves of the same coin, Hikari. Who's to say Darkness won't swallow up the Light?"_

He paled at the notion, nodding rapidly. "I promise! You're going to tell me about our parents and help me get stronger. That…" He paused briefly. "…That already makes you better than most of the village; even if you're setting conditions for it."

 _"There's the true thoughts I was looking for,"_ Yami declared, setting him down gently and moving her hand to his shoulder. When he looked back up to her, she gave him a faint smile. _"I don't hate you; nor do I want to take over your body, Hikari. I'm just sick of watching people lie and treat you like shit and watching you take it like a chump."_

"…I don't like to," he admitted softly. "I just…wanted them to accept me."

" _Sometimes, it's better to declare something a lost cause rather than waste your life pursuing it."_ He nodded in understanding, still depressed. _"…Kushina was our mother's name."_

He perked up at that, giving her his full attention. "What was her last name?"

 _"Uzumaki… Just like ours. The fox was the one who told me about her and our father…since he was the one that dealt their killing blow."_

"He WHAT?!"

 _"Easy,"_ she urged sternly. _"I'll have him tell you what happened that night, since I already made my OWN deal with him. Now, the Uzumaki were a clan that lost their nation and mom was sent here for her safety. I'll have the fox tell you more."_

Forcing himself to calm down, Naruto nodded in acceptance. "…And our dad?"

 _"…He's the one who sealed the Kyuubi into you."_

He gasped at that, recoiling in shock with wide, trembling eyes. "…T-The Fourth…"

Yami only nodded, giving him room for his inevitable…

"RAAAAA _AAAAAAA **AAHHHHHHHH!"**_

…outburst.

Sharing a look with the Kyuubi, Yami knew that the fox would keep his chakra contained so that nobody on the outside would feel it and come rushing over. The two watched Naruto thrash around in rage and anguish, calmly waiting for him to burn himself out.

It took quite a while, but eventually he fell on his back and just floated atop the water within the seal's subspace. She moved to stand next to his head, and he just looked upwards blankly; staring at nothing.

"…Why?"

 _"Why would a man famed for his noble nature sacrifice his life to seal a Bijuu within his son?"_ she repeated rhetorically.

"…He couldn't ask anyone else to do it…"

 _"That was a major factor…"_

He caught on surprisingly fast. "What was the other?"

 _"Kyuubi?"_

Both Uzumaki turned to the Bijuu, who scoffed in annoyance. _**"Only an Uzumaki has the body AND chakra strong enough to contain me; especially when I was at full strength. When your damnable father sealed me, he split my chakra in half and sealed myself into you while my missing half was sealed into him."**_

"So…it was because he couldn't ask someone to _sacrifice_ their child…and because I was the only option."

 _ **"** **Your mother offered to take me with her in her death; but your father refused. Bijuu reform in a few years upon our 'death'; the length depending on the Bijuu in question. Even if I wasn't sealed within her, she was already one foot in the grave after what had happened earlier that night."**_

Naruto listened silently alongside Yami.

 _ **"** **Like Yami said, I will tell you all about it later. For now, focus on the coming days of your ninja career. I gave her my word, and I won't back down from it; not when it would damage my pride."**_

 _"And your pride is the biggest possession you have left; besides your chakra and consciousness."_

 _ **"** **Exactly…"**_

Getting up, Naruto stared down the fox, not backing down even an inch. "…I still don't like you; maybe even hate you for killing my parents," he began, clenching his fists. "But…I know there's a LOT more to what happened that night. So…I'll wait until I've heard everything before I make any decisions regarding the relationship we're forced to share."

 _ **"** **I can respect that,"**_ the Kyuubi replied. _**"So long as you know that it'll be the ONLY thing I respect you for until you prove yourself to me. Right now, I prefer her,"**_ he gestured to Yami, _**"over you. If push comes to shove, I'll be taking her side over yours."**_

The blonde Uzumaki nodded. "I understand…" He turned back to Yami and said, "Thanks for telling me about our parents… I… I guess I should be more careful about who I trust…"

 _"I'm not saying that EVERYONE in the village is untrustworthy. The Ichiraku family and that Cat ANBU genuinely care for you. There could be others, too; but they're much harder to find."_

"So…keep my eyes open?"

 _"Exactly,"_ Yami confirmed, smiling at him before sending his consciousness out of the seal. _"That went well."_

 _ **"** **Better than I was expecting, at least,"**_ the Kyuubi agreed. _**"So, what will you do now, girl?"**_

 _"What I promised to do; be there for him and help him improve."_ She gave the fox a smirk. _"He still needs to prove himself to you, after all."_

The Kyuubi smirked at that, nodding faintly. _**"That's true…"**_

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Yami is making strides with Naruto! How will this affect his ninja career and how he interacts with his future team? Will he revert to his ignorance, or will he stay strong?**

 **Will Yami be forced to take over, or will Naruto prove himself to her and the Kyuubi?**

 **And just how will they find a body for Yami?**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **~pain17ification~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight of Team 7

**Hello, ladies and gents of FanFiction! Nice to update this again!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The rights to the sources used are not mine. This story is a nonprofit piece of creative literature meant solely for entertainment.**

\\-/

 _Hikari to Yami_

 _Chapter 3: Twilight of Team 7_

\\-/

The following day saw Naruto sitting in the classroom for the last time, unable to hide the proud smile he had on his face at finally graduating. Sure, his placement as a Genin could be counted as a field promotion, but he didn't care.

 _"You should,"_ Yami spoke up, making him lose his smile for a confused look.

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _"Think about it this way. Remember that boy a year ahead of us that couldn't use his chakra for ninjutsu or genjutsu, yet still graduated?"_

 _'Yeah…?'_

 _"Well, someone must have vouched for him in order to get him graduated; most likely his current teacher. Your reason for not passing the exam is relatively minor compared to his; but no one came to your defense."_

 _'That isn't really fair, Yami… We know why they didn't come to my defense; I can't expect things to change simply because I know why I was hated.'_

 _"True… Perhaps when our sensei comes to gather us and our future teammates, you could clear the air and see how he feels about you? If they respond negatively, then we'll need to come up with an alternative to getting stronger."_

Naruto sighed softly at that, his earlier good mood gone. _'I know things won't change right away, but I'm wondering if it'll ever get easier…'_

 _ **"** **What will you do if it doesn't?"**_

 _'I don't know…'_

 _"We'll think of something,"_ Yami promised, and he felt a ghost of someone's hand patting his shoulder. _"We're in this together; two halves working as a whole."_

He smiled faintly. _'Thanks, Yami-chan…'_

Yami said nothing in response, simply choosing to watch everything through Naruto's eyes. She observed as Iruka, who still looked slightly injured, came in and announced the teams. She fought a growl when she heard that Naruto was to be paired with his misguided crush (Sakura) and his self-declared "rival" (Sasuke).

 _"Those two…"_ she muttered, having the connection cut so Naruto wouldn't hear.

 _ **"** **An Uchiha, eh? Sure, the brat was the worst of his class; but still…"**_

 _"Still…?"_ Yami pressed.

 _ **"** **A Sharingan, the bloodline of the Uchiha, is capable of controlling a Bijuu… It stings my pride to confess that I was controlled twice by that damnable eye; once by Madara Uchiha when he fought Hashirama Senju, and the second on the night the brat was born."**_

 _"After you were ripped out of Mother?"_

 _ **"** ** _Y_ es…"**_ he growled out, his pride stinging furiously.

 _"So…you suspect that Hikari is paired with the Uchiha in case you cause problems?"_ she guessed.

 _ **"** **It's not out of the question…"**_

Yami frowned at that, returning her attention to the outside world just in time to see Naruto hogtie the Uchiha after the getting the jump on him. He then took the boy's image and approached the pinkette.

She put her foot down then, taking over Naruto's body with the only sign being the transformed black eyes of Sasuke turning ruby red. _"No."_

 _'Yami?! What are you-? Why am I in the seal?!'_ she heard Naruto cry out in alarm, making her scoff.

 _"I warned you that I could take over, didn't I? I stepped in before you could do something so foolishly idiotic that it could only end badly."_

 _'I was just going to talk to Sakura-chan and ask her what she thinks about me!' he argued. 'She'd never tell me face-to-face, but she'd definitely tell the bastard!'_

 _"Baka no Hikari (Foolish Light)!"_ she raged, getting him to back down. _"Your infatuation with that useless girl will end NOW! She is not worth it, and she will only hurt you in the end!"_

 _'You don't know that!'_

 _"Don't I?"_ she challenged, relinquishing control back to him. _"Very well then. Prove me wrong, Hikari. If she thinks positively of you, then I'll apologize."_

He nodded with Sasuke's image before he approached Sakura and played the part of the "bastard".

\\-/

Not much later, Naruto was sulking on the Academy roof. _"Well, I didn't think that she was such a shallow bitch,"_ Yami spoke up.

 _'Don't rub it in…'_

 _"I warned you, Hikari. I said that she would hurt you and I was right,"_ she pressed, dragging him into the seal to speak to him upfront. She made him look her in the eyes and continued, _"I never expected her to say those words, but I knew she thought poorly of you. Still, how do you feel about her so casually dismissing our dead parents and how their deaths are why you weren't_ raised properly _? How does that feel, hearing a sheltered brat speaking that way about you?"_

"Stop it…" he whispered, clenching his eyes shut.

 _"I will never quit stopping you from foolishly denying everything that hurts you. Do not forget, Hikari,"_ she poked him in the forehead, making him look back at her, _"I am the parts of you that you buried. I refuse to be buried again. Understand?"_

He nodded sadly.

 _"Good. Don't forget that you made a promise to me that you would stop being a fool in denial. If you refuse to uphold that promise, then I will take over permanently; something I honestly hope won't happen."_

"You say that…but you keep on making me see what hurts me. It was easier to ignore them…"

 _"Easier? Perhaps, at first. But later? What if you found yourself forced to acknowledge everything that hurt you? What would happen if it was too much to bear?"_ When he didn't answer, she finished, _"It would break you… And I would be forced to pick up the pieces while the Kyuubi was left free to do whatever he wishes."_

 _ **"** **And I wouldn't have hesitated,"**_ the fox freely admitted, giving a fanged smirk.

Naruto didn't respond immediately, sulking sadly at how true everything was. "…So, what am I supposed to do? Just mistrust everyone?"

 _"Must I repeat myself every time we speak?"_ Yami asked in annoyance. _"I'm not saying to live such a jaded life. I'm saying for you to be mindful of what's around you, and not to take everything at face value. You have been infatuated with that girl for years, but she did nothing to strengthen those feelings whatsoever. She belittles you, strikes you for annoying her, and has no reason to return your affections. She. Is. Not. Worth. It,"_ she stressed the last words deliberately.

Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks as Naruto bitterly accepted the reality before him. He sat against one of the walls of the seal, hugging his knees to his chest to weep.

 _ **"** **Pitiful,"**_ the Bijuu grunted, only to get shushed by Yami giving him a fierce look.

She approached her lighter half and sat next to him. Reaching an arm over his shoulders, she let him lean into her and vent out his frustration and sadness. _"Things will get better in time, Hikari… Whether you find more people to trust here, or if we must leave to avoid you breaking apart; things WILL get better. I'll always be here with you; a Darkness that will protect your Light."_

She let him weep after her promise, unaware of her own stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

\\-/

Two hours.

That's how long it had been since the sensei came and picked up the other teams, leaving Team 7 alone in the classroom. The trio sat in relative silence, a silence that unsettled the resident pinkette. She was used to Sasuke's silence, but Naruto being quiet was so foreign and unnerving.

What's worse was that he had this depressing air about him, which honestly concerned her. She was so used to seeing Naruto being optimistic and hyper; but now, he looked so subdued.

Well, except for when she attempted to ask if he was alright. _That_ got her a look that was so emotionally charged that she quickly backed down. The sadness and _anger_ that radiated from his stare sent chills down her spine and even got Sasuke to briefly look their way.

Now, she just fidgeted in her seat and spared glances between her teammates unsurely. Salvation came when the door opened and the man she assumed was their sensei strolled in, casually reading an orange-colored book.

"Team 7, right?" he asked coolly, earning an annoyed look from Sasuke, a shy nod from her, and a dull stare from Naruto. "My first impression of you all…is that you guys seem pretty boring."

Sasuke's brow twitched while Sakura frowned. Naruto kept his dull look, which concerned the Jonin; though none of the Genin knew that.

"Meet me on the roof. We'll get acquainted there," he stated before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke immediately got out of his seat and walked after the man, followed quickly by Sakura. Naruto took a moment to take a breath before he slowly stood up and trailed after his teammates. When he arrived, he took a seat to the left of Sasuke, who sat between him and Sakura. Kakashi leaned on the railing of the roof across from them, still reading his book.

"So, why don't we get started by introducing ourselves? I'll start and you three just follow my format. My name is Kakashi Hatake, your sensei. I like reading and traversing the Road of Life. I dislike those who don't understand good literature and people who dismiss the importance of the Road. I have lots of other hobbies that you don't need to know about, and my dream…is a secret."

Not much was shared, but the Genin got the basic idea and Sakura went first. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like… Well, I mean the person that I like is…" She gave a discreet glance at Sasuke and blushed faintly. "I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto-baka," she continued with a frown, not noticing the blonde's hair shadowing his eyes. "My hobbies are…" She gave Sasuke another glance, turning slightly redder. "And my dream is…" This time, she just squealed to herself with a giggle, which prompted Sasuke to scoot away from her.

"That was…informative," Kakashi lamely commented with a sweatdrop. "Next?"

Sasuke locked gazes with the Jonin before he grunted in annoyance. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan. I don't like many things because I _dislike_ so many things. My hobbies are training to get stronger, and my _ambition_ is to restore my clan after I destroy someone."

Sakura shivered at that while Kakashi simply hummed. The man looked to the blonde, and his earlier concern returned when he saw him looking lost in his own thoughts. It looked like he didn't hear anything about his teammates.

"Lastly…?" he called, getting the blonde's attention.

"Naruto Uzumaki… I like the few people who don't hate me," Kakashi fought a wince while the other two looked confused, "and I dislike those who hurt me or don't have any clue what they're talking about." Here, he gave Sakura a faint frown and Kakashi noticed one of his eyes flash ruby red for a split second. "My hobbies include testing my creativity with pranks, relaxing as I garden and cook, and spending time with the few people who accept me. My dream is…."

Here, he fell short and looked unsure. This surprised Sasuke and Sakura, for they had expected him to declare his goal of becoming the Hokage. Kakashi fought a frown and simply waited for Naruto to finish.

"…My dream is to stop hurting and uphold a promise I made to myself," he finished, speaking about Yami without the others knowing.

 _"And my goal is to help you get there while my dream is to walk in my own body,"_ Yami added, making him give a ghost of a smile.

"A personal promise, huh?" Kakashi asked curiously. "I have one of those too."

"I seriously doubt that," Naruto replied with a dull stare.

 _'What could that mean?'_ the Jonin mused before he decided to get things back on track. "Well, congrats on passing the Academy. However, while you're all Genin, that doesn't mean that you've earned your place on Team 7. First, I'll be testing the three of you to see if you have what it takes. Pass my test, and your in. Fail the test, and you'll either be placed in the Reserves or sent back to the Academy; depending on how bad you do."

"What?!" Sakura cried in shock. "B-But we already _have_ been tested!"

"If you really think that the Academy's exam was a _test_ of your skills as potential Genin, then you're not ready," the man shot down easily. "I'll be testing you three at Field 7. It's the same as out team number, so there shouldn't be any excuse to forget it. Be there at 6am sharp, and I'd suggest missing breakfast. This test will be rather tough, and you wouldn't want to throw up. Until then!"

With that, he left in another swirl of leaves. Seeing no point in staying, Sasuke stood up and immediately started to leave. Sakura got up too and followed him. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to get something to eat? We could come up with some ideas on how to tackle this test."

"No," he shot down without looking back, making her slump.

Naruto walked past her, not saying a word. This made her feel worse, and she couldn't hold back from speaking. "Hey, Naruto…?"

He stopped a few feet from her, not turning around to acknowledge her. "What?"

She winced at his tone. It sounded so…empty. "Are… Are you okay? You seem bothered by something."

"Why do you care?" he asked back. "Last I checked, you didn't like me."

Another wince, this one for having her words thrown back in her face. "That wasn't fair to you… Sorry."

"Was that all?"

"No. You never told me if something was wrong."

"It's none of your business," he stated with finality. "I don't feel like talking to someone who takes everything for granted and doesn't understand what it's like to struggle."

Now, she was mad. "Where do you get off? I'm not sheltered!"

"Right…" he drawled out sarcastically, finally looking over his shoulder to look her in the eye, freezing her in place. "And I'm not some idiot who should've been _raised better by his parents_."

She gasped softly with wide eyes, taking a step back.

"Those were your exact words, right?" he continued, turning around fully to face her. "Funny how someone like you can complain about how an orphan like me grew up. So, let me ask you the same question: where do _you_ get off?"

With that said, he turned back around and walked away, leaving a guilt-ridden Sakura alone.

\\-/

"Sir, I think you should look over whoever made the reports about Naruto," Kakashi declared to the Hokage, standing before the older man after the ANBU had left. "He's drastically different than what I was led to believe."

"How so?" Sarutobi questioned with a small frown.

"He's so…reserved. It's like he's constantly thinking things over. Also, he's guarded. He would give me these looks now and then, as if he was trying to figure out if I was an ally or an enemy."

"Suspicions already?" the Hokage mused, looking concerned. "What else?"

"His introduction was concerning too… He mentioned favoring the handful of people he's met that don't turn him away, how he dislikes people who know nothing about what they say, and how he dreams about keeping some promise he made to himself. I tried to get him to say more on that by saying that I have my own personal promise; but, he said that he doubted it. What was really concerning was how he said that. It was like he knew something I didn't."

"Do you believe that he might've referred to the beast within him?"

"No… I didn't get that vibe from him. One of his eyes turned red for a brief moment, but I didn't feel an ounce of the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Anything more about the red eye? Did it look like the fox's?"

"No, there wasn't any sort of slit pupil. It just changed red briefly."

The man thought to himself for a moment, mentally going over everything his subordinate had informed him. "Inoichi mentioned how Naruto had a _defense_ against mental intrusions that had _red eyes_ , but he didn't say anything about the fox after our healers repaired the mental stress he endured. He only mentioned some formless shadow that grew limbs before it booted him out."

"A second personality, perhaps?" Kakashi guessed.

"Possibly… Keep an eye on him, Kakashi. Sasuke, as well. We know the Uchiha is a flight risk, but Naruto may become one too. And if I had to choose between the last of a clan and our Jinchūriki, I'd pick Naruto."

While a large part of him felt that the Hokage's words were spitting on the memories of Kakashi's sensei and his wife, the Jonin nodded his acquiescence to the order. "Yes, sir."

\\-/

The morning of Team 7's test found the three Genin arriving at Field 7 a few minutes before 6am. Sakura looked exhausted while Sasuke and Naruto both looked fine. The Uchiha was used to getting up early so that he could use the whole day for his training while Naruto woke up this early for other reasons; either to set up his pranks or gather food like fish or mushrooms. (1)

The pinkette looked to her blonde teammate as he sat against a tree, trying to get a little more rest before their sensei showed up. What he had said to her had stayed in her head all night, and it contributed to her skipping dinner; that and her desire to diet.

Thinking back on how she had complained about Naruto to Sasuke – or Naruto _disguised_ as Sasuke – made her realize that he was right to call her sheltered. She had grown up with two loving and supportive parents who bought her everything she could need; along with many things she wanted. Meanwhile, Naruto grew up alone and had to make do with whatever he could get for himself.

And she had the nerve to complain about dead parents – people he probably didn't even _know_ – not "raising him properly".

 _'That's more than being sheltered… That's being a heartless bitch,'_ she thought to herself sadly.

 **"Geez… Even I can believe you said that…"** her Inner Self spoke up, making Sakura wince.

Sitting against her own tree, she hugged her knees to her chest and tried to avoid looking at her teammate. Part of her realized that he had listed her as one of his dislikes; a shallow girl who knew nothing about what she was talking about.

She felt horrible.

\\-/

 _ **"** **The pink one is feeling a tremendous amount of guilt and self-loathing,"**_ the Kyuubi commented with a dark chuckle. _**"It's been a while since I've felt such strong negative emotions. Even those villagers who mistreat you didn't have that girl's level of negativity."**_

 _"Let's just hope that she doesn't bother us again,"_ Yami added blandly.

 _'You two think Kakashi will be late again?'_

Yami hummed thoughtfully. _"Give the man about fifteen minutes. If he isn't here by then, go off on your own and we'll do some physical training."_

He nodded in agreement before a thought came to him. _'Do you want to be part of the test, Yami-chan?'_

She mentally noted that it was the second time he had added "-chan" to her name. _"I'd appreciate it. It'd be nice to stretch outside of this place."_

 _ **"** **One of these days…"**_ the fox grumbled.

And so, Naruto waited as he rested against the tree. Mentally counting the clock for fifteen minutes, he gave subtle glances at his teammates. Sasuke was leaning against his own tree in silence, seemingly resting as well; though he looked restless. Almost as if he _needed_ to be doing something.

As for Sakura, she had a blank look in her eyes as she sat against another tree with her knees hugged to her chest. That traitorous lingering feeling of affection for her wanted him to go over and comfort her; but the larger part of hurt and anger kept him from doing so. That and remembering what Yami had been right concerning the pinkette.

After mentally counting for fifteen minutes, he got to his feet and started to walk off towards the center of the field. He barely took a couple of steps before his sensei appeared directly in his path in a flurry of leaves.

Giving the blonde an eye-smile, he asked rhetorically, "Leaving so soon?"

"You said _6am sharp_ , sensei. You were making us wait, so I decided to get some training done on my own," Naruto answered.

Sasuke grunted to himself, annoyed that he didn't think of that. Sakura said nothing and just slowly got to her feet.

"Well, good for you for thinking ahead. I'm afraid I got sidetracked on the Road of Life, which made me late."

Dry looks were aimed at him from all his potential Genin, making the man give them another eye-smile that looked noticeably smug.

"So, since we're all here and ready to go, let's get started with your test. It's rather simple." He reached into his pouch and pulled out two silver bells that jingled at the slightest movement. "You just need to grab these bells from me."

"But…there are only two," Sakura pointed out worriedly. "Does this mean that one of us will automatically fail?"

"Good deduction, Sakura," the Jonin praised, hoping to raise her spirits a little. He had seen how down she was while he observed the trio earlier. "Yes, one of you will not get a bell. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to one of the three posts behind me. Since it's close to 6:30, we'll start then and end it at 10. That gives you three and a half hours for your test."

Sasuke tensed himself and Sakura did the same, albeit nervously. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Jonin while Yami spoke up. _"There's something he isn't telling us…"_

"Also, whoever doesn't get a bell will also go without lunch," the man added, once again giving them an eye-smile.

Two stomachs growled faintly while one was silent. The silence came from Naruto who gave the man a dull look. "You really think this is the first time I've gone without breakfast or any sort of meal? If you do, then you know nothing about me."

Kakashi fought a wince at that, unable to deny the truth in that statement. While he knew who Naruto _really_ was, he never took an active role in the boy's life. So, he _did_ know nothing.

Not showing what he was feeling, the man pulled out a timer and set it for 10 before he saw that it was nearing 6:30. "We'll start in five…"

The Genin got prepared.

"…four…"

 _"There's something else…"_

"…three…"

 _'What?'_

"…two…"

 _"Some hidden lesson…"_

"…one. Start!"

The three Genin leapt off into the trees to hide from the man's view. Sasuke traveled through a few more before settling himself in his fifth tree. Sakura quietly got back down to ground level and crawled beneath a thick bush on Kakashi's flank.

Naruto stayed in the first tree, simply going higher so that he had a bird's eye view of the field. _'What do you mean a hidden lesson?'_

 _"You really believe that a Genin has a chance of taking anything from a trained Jonin? It's more than getting the bell."_

Naruto took a moment to think about what she said before the answer came to him. "Wait… We have to team up, don't we?"

Yami nodded within the seal. _"Yes. Though, expecting three Academy students who don't like one another to instinctively team up is poor thinking on Hatake's part. You dislike the Uchiha, you used to like Sakura, and they both don't really like you. This team is doomed to fail this test unless you three somehow put aside your differences."_

Scoffing, Naruto took a set on the branch he was on and grumbled, "Fat chance of that happening. Sasuke will more than likely try to take on Kakashi alone."

As if life wanted to prove him right, he saw a blue and white shape rush Kakashi from one of the other trees. He saw the Uchiha take on Kakashi in a taijutsu fight, but the Jonin easily held him back while still reading his book. When Sasuke got pushed back, he flew through handseals before spewing out a large Fireball that engulfed Kakashi.

"No way was that enough," Naruto muttered, watching Sasuke stay in place to catch his breath. He then saw the Uchiha tense before he was dragged underground with only his head above the dirt. "Heh… Okay, that was pretty funny."

 _"Focus, Hikari. The man looks open, but he's more than likely waiting for one of you to take advantage of his_ dropped guard _."_

Naruto nodded and descended the tree just in time to see Sakura throw a handful of shuriken to get their sensei away from the Uchiha. The man casually leapt away, but one of the shuriken hit some ninja wire which sent a tied kunai flying at the man and great speed. Unfortunately for Sakura, Kakashi was easily able to catch the kunai.

"Not a bad effort, Sakura," the man praised before his senses went off and he turned in place to deflect two handfuls of shuriken. "A frontal assault won't work, Naruto," he warned as the orange-wearing Genin rushed him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and held up a single handseal as one of his eyes flashed ruby. _'Ready, Yami-chan?'_

 _"Of course, Hikari,"_ she replied, sounding eager.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto declared, forming a clone beside him. To Kakashi's concern, the clone's eyes were ruby instead of blue, but he was more focused on the two blondes running in crisscrossing fashion. With every cross, they threw some shuriken to keep Kakashi on his toes before Naruto leapt forward with his fist pulled back.

Kakashi blocked the punch with his palm, but the ruby-eyed clone used the original as a stepping stone to land a kick to his face. Kakashi moved with the kick, letting the blonde think he got a blow before an arm snapped out and grabbed the clone's stretched leg.

"Nice try," he commented before the clone smirked and burst into a dark cloud of wisps. He couldn't think about it as Naruto burst through the cloud with a kunai in hand.

Kakashi caught the slash with his own kunai, but he saw the cloud of darkness swirl around the two of them before forming back into the ruby-eyed clone that was within his guard with a kunai pointed at his heart. The two blondes smirked at him while he tried to figure out how a Shadow Clone was able to pull off what it just did.

He was distracted by his student and his own thoughts enough to allow Sakura to cut the strings of the bells and let them roll to the side. She quickly ran for them and gathered them with a smile.

"Got them!" she cheered.

Sasuke, who was still mostly buried – though Sakura dug him out enough for him to pull himself out – looked angered at the girl getting the bells while he was easily bested by the Jonin. His anger grew when he looked at the two blondes, seeing how the Uzumaki somehow knew how to create _solid_ clones and not the basic illusionary ones from the Academy.

Yami dispelled herself in a burst of white smoke; the regular kind that showed a clone's "death". When she returned to the seal, she gave an annoyed huff. _"So, she took advantage of the situation to get the bells. Can't really be angry with her since shinobi are taught to do that."_

 _'But the question is who she'll give the other bell to.'_

 _"You really have to consider that?"_ she fired back blandly.

Kakashi took a step back from Naruto and looked to the timer, seeing how the bells were taken within the second hour of the test. The first had been spent with the Genin waiting for a proper moment to strike before Sasuke's impatience took hold.

He had to say, he was impressed with them. Sasuke's skills were to be expected given his earlier training and his placement as Rookie of the Year. Sakura had a good head on her shoulders, though she would definitely need to step up her training if she hoped to catch up. And once again, Naruto caught him by surprise. That strange clone of his was _more_ than just a Shadow Clone, and he had good tactics; more than likely from his elaborate pranks.

He _did_ say that he liked to test his creativity with them. Perhaps his creativeness would be useful in terms of strategy.

"Nice work. So, Sakura," he began, getting her attention, "since you have the bells, you can decide who to give the second one to."

He expected both boys to give her either a pleading (Naruto) or a demanding (Sasuke) look; but he only got half of his expectations met. Sasuke _did_ give a demanding scowl towards Sakura, but Naruto simply looked at her as if he knew what would happen.

The pinkette bit her bottom lip, torn between her crush and her guilt. She wanted to help her Sasuke-kun advance, but she still felt horrible about what she had said about Naruto. Eventually, she made her decision and tossed both bells to her teammates.

"That was unexpected," Kakashi muttered. "Care to explain?"

"Both Sasuke-kun and Naruto are more prepared for being a shinobi than I am," she answered. "I'd only hold them back." Mentally, she added, _'At least this way I can help and start to make up for what I said.'_

"Interesting. I didn't think you'd have it in you to put your teammates above yourself. Well," here, the man paused dramatically, "I guess I have no choice but to pass you all. Congratulations."

Sasuke and Sakura were both agape in surprise while Naruto frowned at Kakashi. "The test was never about the bells, was it?" he accused.

"Partially, but mostly not," the Jonin confessed. "This test was to see if you three would be willing to work together and put aside your differences. While you all attacked me on your own, you _did_ work together in a sense. Sasuke advanced first, Sakura came to his aid, and Naruto distracted me; which gave Sakura the time needed to dig out Sasuke and remove the bells."

"It wasn't a voluntary effort, though," Naruto pointed out.

"But it was _still_ an effort. So, I hereby dub the three of you as Genin of Team 7."

Sakura cheered in excitement while Sasuke smirked. Naruto fought a smile, knowing that there was more going on. _"Something tells me that we weren't_ allowed _to fail,"_ Yami commented.

 _'Yeah… I was thinking the same thing…'_ he agreed.

After dismissing the Genin for the day, Kakashi held Naruto back to talk. "So, that was an impressive clone technique you used. I didn't know that Shadow Clones could act like that."

"The Sacred Scroll gave some extra details about them; but not everyone could pull them off," Naruto replied, thinking up an excuse on the fly. "The chakra necessary for that is insane, and I have chakra in spades."

"Yeah, you sure do," the man complimented. "Care to explain why your clone's eyes were a different color? Was that something else the Shadow Clone could do?"

Naruto frowned at the man's knowing tone. "It isn't the fox, if that's what you're worried about. And I don't feel like telling you what it is."

Raising his hands up, the Jonin gave his student an eye-smile. "Hey now, no need to get so defensive. I had a feeling it wasn't the fox, and you seem to be in control of your odd clone. I just wanted to make sure that any future surprises wouldn't be the _unpleasant_ kind."

"If they are _unpleasant_ , then it's only because of what I'm forced to become," Naruto replied cryptically before excusing himself and walking off. "See you tomorrow, Kakashi."

The man hummed to himself, thinking over the enigma that Naruto Uzumaki had become. "I wonder what else he'll surprise me with."

/-\

 **1~ In the anime, Naruto was shown to fish and cook mushrooms as a boy to avoid going hungry. It's a rather sad story of his early years, because it shows how kids growing up with no one must fend for themselves in a cruel world.**

 **There's Chapter Three for you guys. I hope that it turned out well.**

 **Before I get flamed for my interpretation of Sakura, NOBODY can deny that she was a shallow girl in the beginning of the series. What person who grew up with a loving family has the right to complain about how an orphan grows up?**

 **Is she guilty? Yes.**

 **Does Naruto forgive her? Not for a long time.**

 **Will Yami forgive her? Not in a million lifetimes.**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **~pain17ification~**_


End file.
